Thinking About Family
by Marymel
Summary: Morgan and Jackson visit with Super Dave's wife and baby...and think about their family. Lame summary but cute story!


**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI.**

**I loved the episode "Dead Of The Class," and really enjoyed writing my story "New Baby Love." So I wondered...what if Jackson and baby Joshua got together again? Of course, I had to write this story! I hope you enjoy it...and I am **_**seriously**_** thinking of giving Jackson a sibling! Anyway, please read and review!**

Jackson was so excited that Super Dave's wife Amy was coming over for a visit with him and his Mama Morgan, and he was especially happy that she was bringing her baby son, Joshua. Morgan, Jackson and Greg had met the baby when he was just a day old, and Jackson loved the newborn from the moment he saw him. So he was almost as happy as Morgan when Amy agreed to bring baby Joshua for a visit.

Morgan was holding baby Joshua while Amy and Jackson talked. Joshua was only a month old, but he seemed bigger than the last time Jackson saw him.

"Aunt Amy, he growin'!" Jackson said as Morgan gently rocked the baby.

"I know," Amy said with a warm smile. "You know what? Everything is so new for him. A couple of weeks ago, when your Uncle David came home...Joshua looked up and smiled at his daddy for the very first time."

"Aw, did he really?" Morgan asked. Amy nodded.

Jackson thought for a moment. "He didn't smile before?"

Amy shook her head. "Just a little. But that was the very first time he ever smiled at David. He knew that was his daddy."

Jackson smiled. "Oh, jus' like I knew my daddy when I first saw him!"

Morgan smiled at the sweet little boy. "Yeah, just like that. You knew Greg was your daddy, and a very good daddy."

"He da bestest!" Jackson said. "An' Joshua has a good daddy, too!"

Joshua gurgled and looked up at Morgan. The CSI smiled at the baby, and Joshua smiled a sleepy smile at her. "You're a happy baby," she said to the sleepy baby.

Amy smiled. "Yeah, he's wonderful. Now I know how David feels about not getting enough sleep sometimes, but he is so worth it."

Jackson walked over to the sleepy baby in Morgan's arms. "Be gentle," Morgan said softly.

"I know, Mama." Jackson smiled at baby Joshua. "He looks happy, Aunt Amy."

Amy laughed softly. "Yeah, he's a pretty happy baby. And I think he loves visiting with good friends like you, Jackson."

Jackson smiled, watching as Joshua fall asleep. Jackson studied the baby in Morgan's arms. "He doesn't do much, does he?"

Morgan and Amy laughed softly. "He's just a baby," Amy said. "He needs me and his daddy to take care of him."

"So he can grow big and strong," Morgan added. "Just like you."

Jackson nodded. "I guess dat's okay. An' he be strong, like me!"

Amy smiled at her good friends' son. "And remember when we talked about how he's going to look up to you?"

"Oh, yeah," Jackson said. "I teach him how to draw!"

"You sure can," Amy said. "You can teach him about drawing and about bugs...maybe when he gets bigger, you two can go on a bug hunt together."

Jackson smiled. "Yeah!"

Joshua stirred slightly in Morgan's arms. "Un-oh," Jackson said. "Sorry, Joshua. You go sleep, it okay."

Morgan smiled at her son as Joshua's eyes closed and he fell asleep. "You're a very good buddy to have," Morgan told her son.

Jackson smiled. "He a good buddy, too! An' he gonna get bigger an' we gonna go look for bugs together."

Morgan and Amy smiled. "Someday you will," Amy said. "But right now, I think he likes spending time with his buddies."

"I like spending time wif you, Joshua." Jackson softly blew the sleeping baby a kiss, and both mothers awed over the sweet child.

Jackson looked up at his adopted mother. "Mama, he happy wif you!"

Morgan smiled thoughtfully at Jackson and the baby. "I like holding him...and I like spending time with you."

Jackson smiled. "Mama, if you hab a baby, will it be dat small?"

Morgan's eyes widened slightly as Amy supressed a laugh. Smiling at the innocent child, Morgan said, "Yeah, it will. Babies start out small, but they get bigger...just like you." She smiled at the little boy she loved so much.

Jackson giggled. "I big now, but I guess I was a teeny tiny baby."

Cradling the sleeping baby, Morgan smiled at Jackson. She'd seen the boy's baby pictures his mother had left with Greg, and wished his father could have known about his son from the beginning. But, like Greg, she was so happy to have Jackson with them in their family.

Amy softly cleared her throat. "I know it's probably none of my business, but...maybe you guys should think about having a baby. You're already a good mom with Jackson."

Morgan smiled at her adopted son watching baby Joshua. "Right now...things are good. I didn't know I could love any child so much as I do this little guy."

"I big, Mama!" Jackson said with a smile.

"You sure are," Morgan said. "And you know what?" Jackson shook his head. "I love our family so much!"

"I love our family, too!" Jackson smiled widely.

Amy stood and carefully took her sleeping son from Morgan. "You are a good mom." Looking at the sweet little boy with his crayons and paper, Amy asked, "She's a good mama, right?"

Jackson climbed next to Morgan on the couch and wrapped his arms around her. "I hab da bestest mama an' da bestest daddy!"

"Oh, thank you!" Morgan hugged the little boy. "You know what? Your daddy and I have the bestest kid!"

"Thank you," Jackson said with a big smile.

**The End.**


End file.
